Living Life To Your Fullest Potential
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki and Selene are both becoming concerned, that their lives aren't as meaningful and eventful, as they should be. Also, Viktor wants Natsuki to join his army.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.

Natsuki Kuga got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. She was planning on spending the day with Shizuru Fujino, her girlfriend and the most important person in her life. After getting on her day clothes and having breakfast, she started walking outside.

While outside, Yuuichi Tate bumped into her. Yuuichi had been going for a jog. Yuuichi wasn't a very thoughtful or careful person, which is why he had bumped into Natsuki. However, Natsuki hardly minded, because she was a very strong and tough person, so having someone bump into her barely impacted her. Yuuichi looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki confidently answered, "Yes, but you should of been more careful."

Yuuichi replied, "Yeah, I've been working on a lot of things, but I haven't been working on my carefulness."

Natsuki wasn't used to Yuuichi putting any effort, into improving himself, so she was surprised. However, she thought it'd be rude, to admit how shocked she was, so she didn't say it. Instead, she asked, "What have you been working on?"

Yuuichi explained, "I've noticed I've been a desperate, pathetic guy, so I thought I should make some changes. I used to try to impress you and win over your heart, but you have no interest in me and you've been dating Shizuru, so I've given up on that goal. Also, I used to never do any kind of exercise, so I've started jogging."

Natsuki replied, "It's good to hear, that you've been putting effort, into improving yourself. Although you've been acting like an immature slob, I still believed, that you had potential."

Yuuichi wasn't used to people believing in him, so he had a flattered look on his face, while asking, "What are you up to?"

Natsuki answered, "I was going to visit Shizuru."

Yuuichi replied, "That sounds nice. What are you going to do?"

Natsuki responded, "Well, we didn't really plan things out. We're probably going to hang around her house and have a nice, relaxing time."

Yuuichi asked, "You're doing that mindless, mundane stuff, for like the hundredth time?"

Natsuki looked a little offended, while saying, "I know it's not the most glamorous thing in the world or anything like that, but Shizuru and I always have a great time, when we hang around. Our bond is so strong, that just being with each other and embracing one another is enough to warm our hearts and make us appreciate life."

Yuuichi replied, "That sounds pretty repetitive and boring."

Natsuki responded, "Dates aren't about entertainment. It's about love."

Yuuichi replied, "If you don't make your dates more exciting, Shizuru might lose interest in you." Yuuichi continued his jog, while Natsuki got into her car and thought about the peculiar things, that Yuuichi had told her. Shizuru was the thing, that was dearest to her heart, so the thought, of Shizuru losing interest in her, scared her. She doubted Shizuru would stop being interested in her, but that didn't stop her fear from rising.

Meanwhile, Selene was hanging out with her boyfriend, Michael Corvin, in their apartment. Selene was the smartest, most heroic, and coolest vampire, that the world had ever seen. Although she originally used to help the vampires fight their enemies, she eventually learned, that the vampires were the true villains. She had turned her back, on the other vampires, which upset Viktor, the leader of the vampires. Selene hadn't seen Viktor, since their last battle.

Like Natsuki, Selene was starting to feel, that her life had become too plain and repetitive. She had been avoiding getting into the dangerous and rough types of fights, that she used to crave, so she could have a more gentle and peaceful life. Also, she wanted to have more quality time, with Michael. Michael had been loving the quality time, that he and Selene shared with one another. Selene loved it too, but she feared she wasn't spending her time, to the best of her abilities.

While Selene was deep in thought, Michael gave her a soda and said, "I think you should drink it. You seem to have a lot of your mind, so sugar can help you think straighter."

Selene replied, "Michael, I fear I'm not being the vampire, that I should be. As my boyfriend, I want you to be nice and supportive, but more importantly, you have to be honest with me. If I'm not living life to the fullest and if I'm not being the vampire I should be, I want you to tell me."

Michael responded, "Well, I'm not a vampire expert, so I can't tell you, if you're fitting the vampire guidelines and stuff like that. However, when it comes to be an amazing girlfriend, I can comment on that. Selene, meeting you and getting to know you has been the most fulfilling experience, that I've ever dealt with."

Selene smiled and replied, "Thank you, Michael."

Michael said, "I love you."

Selene replied, "I love you too." Selene and Michael kissed each other.

A few minutes later, Selene looked out the window and saw Kraven, who was one of Viktor's top men. Selene told Michael, what was going on, and started heading outside. Kraven looked around and saw somebody running. After realizing, that Selene was the runner, he started feeling worried. He tried to run away, but Selene charged after him. After a moment of running, Selene jumped on Kraven and grabbed him. She had an intimidating look on her face, while saying, "You're in a lot of trouble, Kraven."

Kraven replied, "I shouldn't be. After all, I'm in the presence, of a fellow vampire. We're on the same side, aren't we?"

Selene shook her head and responded, "We're from the same species, but we have different alliances. The vampires, that Viktor leads, are one of the world's most corrupt and dangerous teams. I need to know what Viktor is up to. You better tell me about it."

Kraven replied, "There's no way, that I'd do such a stupid thing. After all, Viktor is my leader, boss, and the person, that I trust the most. Because of that, I'm not going to tell you what he's up to."

Selene had a menacing look on her face, while responding, "You better stop talking, you sneaky scoundrel. Although I've turned to the side of justice, that doesn't mean I stopped being an opposing threat. Viktor would get mad and demote you, if you told me his plans. However, if you don't tell me, I'll give you a punishment more extreme, than anything your mind could ever think of."

Kraven started nervously sweating, so he replied, "Okay then, Selene. I'll tell you Viktor's plan. You used to be a human, but Viktor turned you into a vampire, because he saw potential in you. Since you failed, he's seeking a different person, to turn into a vampire."

Selene asked, "Who is it?"

Kraven answered, "Natsuki Kuga. She's a hero and fighter, from Japan, who has a strong reputation." Kraven handed Natsuki's address, to Selene.

Selene went back to her apartment and told Michael, that she had to go to Japan, stop Viktor, and save Natsuki. Michael was concerned, about her going on this adventure. Selene looked at him, while saying, "It's a good thing, that I'm going on this trip. I was becoming concerned, that I wasn't living up to my potential. By defeating the evil leader of vampires, I won't have that self-doubt."

Michael replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I hope you stay and I hope you beat Viktor up."

Selene smirked and responded, "Viktor's going down." She kissed Michael and started heading to the airport.

A few minutes later, Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house. She knocked on the door, while brushing her hair. Shizuru opened the door and she was thrilled to see Natsuki. She hugged her, while saying, "It's great to see you, darling."

Natsuki replied, "As always, it's excellent to see you, Shizuru."

Natsuki and Shizuru went inside and started sitting on the couch. Natsuki kept thinking, about what Yuuichi told her, about her dates being repetitive and that she might lose Shizuru's interest, if she doesn't change things up. Natsuki often kept her fears and concerns a secret, but Shizuru knew Natsuki, to be able to tell, when she had something on her mind. She looked at Natsuki and asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki sighed and said, "I feel like I'm failing you, as a girlfriend."

Shizuru shook her head and replied, "That couldn't be more wrong, darling. You're love is the greatest gift, that I could of asked for. Getting you, to agree to date me, is the biggest success of my life, so you should never feel like a failure."

Natsuki responded, "I'm honored to hear that, but I feel like I haven't been making these dates, as exciting and special, as I should be. You're the sweetest, most amazing person I've ever known, so I shouldn't just be lounging around your living room and giving you a bunch of hugs. I should be taking you on adventures, showing you the nicest places, and giving you the best experiences, that you've ever had."

Shizuru gently held hands with Natsuki, while saying, "Our dates are the best times, of my life."

Natsuki replied, "They're also my fondest memories, but that doesn't excuse me, for not giving our dates the showmanship and spectacle, that they deserve."

Shizuru was confused, by why Natsuki was feeling this way. She was hoping she could reason with her, so she could get back to the hugs and kisses, that her heart treasured. She said, "Natsuki, being with you, is like an adventure. You lead a very unique, worthwhile life and I'm so glad, that I get to be a part of it."

Natsuki wanted to believe, that she made Shizuru happy and gave her the heartfelt feelings, that she truly deserved. However, Natsuki's self-doubt stopped her, from feeling that way. She was starting to feel, that she was a lousy girlfriend, who was so tired, from her busy life, that she had been giving Shizuru lazy, unplanned dates. Natsuki had a sad look on her face, while saying, "I wish I could be the girlfriend, that you deserve." She got off the couch and said, "I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon, Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then."

When Natsuki stepped outside, Viktor was standing around. Natsuki had a confused look on her face, because she had never met Viktor and she didn't know what he was planning. She said, "Greetings, mister. I don't know why you're standing around my girlfriend's house."

Viktor replied, "Don't worry, Ms. Kuga. I'm not a creepy man or someone, that you should distrust. I'm Viktor, the leader of a very important organization. I've been running this organization, for longer, than you could ever imagine. It's been a great team, it really has. However, there was one member, who didn't meet the qualifications, that I had anticipated."

Natsuki folded her arms and responded, "You're being vague, so it's hard to know, what your organization is about and why you're talking to me."

Viktor replied, "More details will be given, when the right times comes up. At the present time, you need to know, that a slot has opened up. I'm not the type of person, who will hire any random person. My decision process is eloquent and thoughtful, so I seek out the best of the best. I've been looking for a worthy candidate, to take over the position, that Selene failed to accomplish. I believe you're the person, who will be joining my army."

Natsuki had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why am I the person, that you're interested in?"

Viktor started pacing around Natsuki, while saying, "I've heard about your career, as well as the impressive things, that you've accomplished. Defeating the Obsidian army, as well as Gonna Getcha, is nothing short of impressive. You're one of the greatest warriors, that I've ever laid eyes on. That's why I'm beyond interested, in having you join my army."

Natsuki started feeling uneasy, while saying, "I don't know what your organization is about, so it's hard for me to know, if I should consider it."

Viktor replied, "My army will accomplish tasks and missions, that are impressive, than anything you've ever done. If you want to live life to the fullest, you should accept this offer, Ms. Kuga."

Natsuki felt charmed, at the thought, of living life to the fullest. However, Natsuki wasn't eager, to accept a deal, that she didn't know the plot of. Viktor hadn't told her, what his organization and what his plans are, so Natsuki thought she shouldn't join. She said, "If you're going to be so informative, about what your team does, I won't be able to join it."

Viktor showed off his fangs, while saying, "I'm a vampire. If you joined my army, I'd turn you into a vampire, which would make you stronger. You've already accomplished such amazing things, as a mere human. As a vampire, you'd be my greatest warrior. That's an offer, that nobody could refuse."

Natsuki replied, "I'm not accepting your offer, you crazy vampire."

Viktor responded, "Unless you rethink your poor decision, you will be destroyed."

Selene approached Viktor and replied, "That's not going to be happening."

Viktor frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

Selene answered, "I've come, to make justice come, because whenever you're around, justice tends to fade away."

Viktor replied, "You cling to such false sentiments, rather than living up to the potential and powers, that I gave you."

Selene confidently responded, "You gave me my powers, but my potential didn't come from you. My potential comes from my heart and my belief, in fighting for the right causes and protecting the innocent."

Viktor gave Selene a disapproving look, while saying, "I don't want to hear any of this."

Selene smirked and replied, "Then I'll just beat you up." Selene started attacking Viktor. Viktor started punching and kicking Selene, in addition to using his vampire powers. Selene kicked him and threw him around.

Natsuki thought Selene needed some help, so she joined the fight and started fighting Viktor. Natsuki hit Viktor and said, "Being the leader of the vampires, you probably think you're strong. However, you'll never be able, to defeat justice."

After several minutes of fighting, Viktor fell to the ground. He looked confounded, while asking, "How did I lose?"

Selene answered, "Because you weren't living life, to your fullest potential. You have brilliance and fighting skills, but because you chose an evil side, to follow, you are wasting your potential." Selene put handcuffs on Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at her and said, "You're amazing."

Selene asked, "You really think so?"

Natsuki said, "You seem like the type of person, who's living up to her full potential."

Selene shook Natsuki's hand, while replying, "You seem like the same thing."

Shizuru was standing behind Natsuki, but she was unaware of that. Natsuki sighed and said, "I'm not so sure, if I'm living my life's full potential. After all, I have the most amazing and loving girlfriend, in the world. We both adore the dates we share. Instead of just being grateful and continuing my wonderful life, I became concerned, that things needed to change. I feared I'd lose her interest, if I didn't change things up."

Shizuru faced Natsuki and replied, "I'd never lose interest, because our dates are the most exciting thing, in my life."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "I feel the same way. I could date you, every single day, and I'd never get bored."

Shizuru replied, "Then let's stop worrying, because when I'm with you, I'm in the palace, that's known, as true love." Natsuki and Shizuru kissed each other. Natsuki realized she was living life, to her fullest and happiest potential, when Shizuru was by her side.


End file.
